jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorman Vandrayk
Gorman Vandrayk, genannt Camper, war ein arkanianischer Abkömmling und talentierter Techniker, der zur Zeit des Großen Sith-Kriegs und Mandalorianischen Kriege lebte. Camper begann sein Leben auf Arkania und gelangte trotz seiner Abstammung in die Dienste von Adascorp. Als er einer anderen Arkanianerin namens Jarael das Leben rettete, wich sie ihm nicht mehr von der Seite. Sie nannte ihn später „Perero“, was in der Sprache der Arkanianer „Geehrter Älterer“ heißt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Gorman Vandrayk wurde auf Arkania geboren und lebte dort zu einer Zeit, als Adascorp noch von Argaloh Adasca geleitet wurde. Da er ein Abkömmling der arkanianischen Spezies mit fünf Fingern und menschlichen Augen war, gehörte er in seiner Heimat zu einer unterdrückten Minderheit, die für Minenarbeiten vorgesehen war. Allerdings erwies er sich als genialer Student in Technologie und Biologie. Er half Argaloth Adasca, die Arkanian Legacy zu entwerfen. Als er und andere arkanische Wissenschaftler die Exogorth entdeckten, war er von diesen weltraumgebundenen Lebensformen sofort fasziniert. Als Gorman entdeckte, dass Adascorp Halbblut-Stadtteile mit Krankheiten infizierte, um sie aus der Gesellschaft zu vertreiben, floh er vor der Firma. Auf der Flucht lernte er die junge Arkanierin Jarael kennen. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, als sie noch ein Kind war. Im Gegenzug schwor sie, ihn vor seinen Verfolgern zu beschützen. Nach einiger Zeit fanden sie in der Unterstadt von Taris Unterschlupf. Flucht von Taris Er leitete in Taris einen Schrottplatz zusammen mit Jarael. Gormans Verstand begann in dieser Zeit nachzulassen, er behielt jedoch seine technischen Fähigkeiten. Das machte ihn zu einem sehr gefragten Mechaniker der Unterwelt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt nannte er sich Camper. Camper lebte in den Jahren der Mandalorianischen Kriege auf dem Planeten Taris, wo er mit Jarael untergetaucht war. Sie lebten dort sehr friedlich in Campers Raumschiff, das sie als Haus umfunktioniert hatten. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Schrottschlepper mit der Bezeichnung Letzte Zuflucht, der inmitten eines Schrottplatzes deponiert war. Das Leben das Camper und Jarael sich auf Taris aufgebaut hatten, wurde zerstört, als der Snivvianer Marn Hierogryph genannt "Gryph" - welcher Groman um Geld betrogen hatte und mit welchem er deshalb Zeit seines Lebens nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte - und der Padawan Zayne Carrick Camper kontaktierten. Die beiden Flüchtlinge hofften, dass Camper sie von Taris schmuggeln könne, doch er verweigerte ihnen dies und schickte sie weg. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Schiff der Regierung von Taris auf. Camper startete die "Letzte Zuflucht" und floh mit Jarael, Zayne und Gryph ins All. Als ihnen das Regierungsschiff folgte, flogen sie versehentlich in ein Asteroidenfeld, wo sie ihre Verfolger abschütteln konnten. Später erfuhren Camper und Jarael, dass Zayne und Gryph von der Galaktischen Republik und insbesondere vom Jedi-Orden aufgrund der Ereignisse des Padawan-Massakers von Taris gesucht wurden. Suche nach Elbee Zayne meinte das er mit einem Droiden namens Elbee seine Unschuld beweisen könne, doch müsse er dazu auf den Schurkenmond. Dort angekommen, suchten Zayne und Jarael in Raumanzügen nach dem Droiden, während Gryph und Camper im Schiff blieben und auf die andere Seite des Mondes flogen, um Die letzten Zuflucht vor einem Angriff zu schützen. Als er dann mit Gryph wieder auf die andere Seite zurück flog, wurden Zayne, Jarael und der gefundene, aber zerstörte Elbee von Zaynes Verfolgern entdeckt. Camper und Gryph zerschossen deshalb das Schiff der Angreifer und nahmen Zayne, Jarael und Elbee an Bord. So wurden sie die Verfolger los, die nun auf dem Schurkenmond festsaßen. So konnten Camper und die anderen ohne Probleme entkommen. Nachdem der Droide an Bord war, reparierte ihn Camper. Er reparierte ihn so gut, dass der Droide danach sogar sprechen konnte. Dann spielte Camper die Nachricht ab, die Zaynes Unschuld bewies. Zaynes Meister selber hatten die Padawane getötet. Nur konnte Zayne diese Nachricht nicht mehr benutzen, da Elbee die Erinnerungen daran nicht mochte und sie eigenen Willens einfach löschte. Danach drehte der Droide durch, konnte aber durch Camper gestoppt werden. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Kopfgeldjägern angehalten. Gryph handelte mit ihnen aus, dass alle außer Zayne nach der Abgabe dessen wieder mit dem Schiff davon fliegen durften. Doch Gryph bestach in den Docks einen Kopfgeldjäger, der sie dann vorher hinaus ließ. Sie begaben sich nach Taris zurück, wo sich Jarael einen Raumanzug anzog, Zaynes Lichtschwert nahm und auf das Dach der Meister Zaynes ging. Sie verschwand dann im Inneren des Hauses. Camper und Gryph blieben auf dem Schiff. Als Jarael und Zayne dann wieder auftauchten, nahmen Camper und Gryph die beiden wieder an Bord. Dann flohen sie gemeinsam ins All. Jaraels Entführung miniatur|links|Camper im Kampf gegen [[Rohlan Dyre.]] Camper, Jarael, Gryph und Zayne begaben sich zum Planeten Vanquo. Sie wollten das Lager einer dort ansässigen Bergwerkskolonie erobern, um sich an deren Vorräte zu bereichern. Gryph hatte auch schon einen Plan, mit dem sie den Minenarbeitern einen bevorstehenden Angriff durch die Mandalorianer vorspielten und dadurch die Evakuierung des Lagers erreichten. Als Camper und die anderen dann die Sachen plünderten, kam Gryph plötzlich an den Rand des Lagers gelaufen und rief, dass Mandalorianer den Planeten nun wirklich angriffen. Jarael bekam nichts von alledem mit und wurde von ihnen überwältigt. Camper war schockiert über die Entführung und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Zayne zog ihn ein Stück Richtung Schiff, konnte es aber nicht lange durch halten und brachte Elbee mit einem Trick dazu, Camper zum Schiff zu tragen. Beim Schiff, wurde Zayne von einem Mandalorianer angegriffen, der aber beim Anblick des Schiffes von ihm abhielt und mit seinem Jet Pack in das Schiff flog. Elbee konnte sich noch an der Rampe des Schiffes festhalten, während Zayne und Gryph sich an Elbee festhielten. Sie schafften es unbeschadet ins Schiff, nur Elbee verlor beim Schließen der Laderampe eine Hand. Camper begab sich sofort nach vorne ins Cockpit, um sich dem Mandalorianer im Kampf zu stellen. Camper schlug den Mandalorianer dann mit Jaraels Nervenschocker nieder und beförderte ihn aus dem Cockpit zurück in den Laderaum des Schiffes. Dann setzte er sich in den Pilotensitz und flog das Schiff Richtung mandalorianischen Raum, um Jarael wieder zu befreien. Zayne und Gryph, die den Mandalorianer überwältigt hatten, befreiten diesen wieder, da dieser ihnen helfen wollte Jarael zu befreien. Er hieß Rohlan Dyre und er erklärte sich dazu bereit, der Gruppe zu helfen, um Jarael von ihrer Gefangenschaft auf dem Planeten Flashpoint zu retten. Dabei infiltrierten sie mit einem Trick die stellare Forschungsstation, besiegten den Biologen Demagol und retteten Jarael sowie andere Jedi, die dort gefangen gehalten wurden. Mission auf Telerath miniatur|Camper und Jarael auf [[Telerath.]] Camper und seine Freunde machten sich danach auf dem Weg nach Telerath, wo sie von Gryphs Bankkonto Geld abheben wollten. Da Gryph und Zayne gesucht wurden, machten sich er und Jarael unter den Namen Baron Margryph und Chantique auf den Weg, das Geld zu holen. Als sie gerade die Kontonummer abgegeben hatten, kamen die beiden Ithorianer, Dob und Del Moomo und entführten ihren Bankier. Anschließend nahm Zayne die Verfolgung der beiden Ithorianer auf, während Gryph bei Jarael und Camper blieb. Zayne schaffte es jedoch nicht, die beiden zu fangen, da er über den Bankier Arvan Carrick überrascht war. Dieser war nämlich sein Vater. Nachdem ein Plan von Gryph ausgearbeitet war, musste sich Camper als Zayne ausgeben, da Jarael sich strikt weigerte, einen Jedi spielen. In dieser Verwirrung entstand eine Schlägerei zwischen Dob und Del, wodurch Zayne und Arvan entkommen konnten. Danach verließen sie Telerath und brachten Arvan in die Jedi-Enklave auf den Planeten Dantooine. In der Gewalt von Adascorp Nach diesen Abenteuern mussten sich Jarael und Camper von den anderen trennen, da sich Campers Zustand ständig verschlechterte. Auf dem Weg weg von Raltiir, wo sich die Gruppe getrennt hatte, wurde er im Lagerraum vom den Attentatsdroiden HK-24 angegriffen, der sich in den Frachtkisten versteckt hatte. Er wurde schnell von dem Droiden überwältigt, doch Jarael und Rohlan konnten eingreifen und den Droiden ausschalten, so dass Camper an Bord blieb. Jedoch war er verletzt worden, weswegen er dringend medizinische Versorgung brauchte. Deswegen sah Jarael sich gezwungen, auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel nach Arkania zurückzukehren. Auf Arkania wurden sie von Arkoh Adasca, dem Enkelsohn Aralohs, gefangen genommen. Arkoh versprach, Camper zu heilen. Daraufhin führte sie die Vermächtnis Arkanias zur Position der Letzten Zuflucht und informierten Camper, dass man ihm helfen würde. Er vertraute Jarael, doch hatte er immer noch große Furcht und bedauerte, dass Jarael ihn nun zu der Firma gebracht hatte, vor welcher er auf der Flucht gewesen war. Während man Jarael vorlog, dass er am Balinquar-Virus litt, war sein Zustand jedoch nur die Schuld diverser Viren und Mikroorganismen, die sich während der Zeit auf Taris im Belüftungssystem der Letzte Zuflucht eingenistet hatten. Schnell konnten die Ärzte daher Camper heilen und ihn körperlich wie geistig wiederherstellen. Nachdem Camper erwachte, musste er mitansehen, wie man Jarael belog und gleichzeitig, ohne dass diese es merkte, als Geisel nahm. Adasca zwang Camper, seine Arbeit an den Exogorthen fortzusetzen. Es war dem Forscher vor seiner Flucht gelungen, Kontakt mit diesen allesfressenden und im Weltraum lebenden Wesen aufzunehmen und herzustellen und hatte sogar eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie zu kontrollieren. Adasca wollte diese als Waffen benutzten, brauchte aber noch die restlichen Forschungsergebnisse von Camper. Nun musste er diese Forschung zu Ende bringen, da er Jarael schützen wollte. Während der Verhandlungen zwischen Lord Arkoh Adasca und den Kriegsparteien war Camper auf der Kontrollplattform stationiert, sollte die Exogorthen überwachen und auch ihre Fähigkeiten vorführen. Ihm gelang es, unbemerkt Kontakt zu Jarael aufzunehmen und er erfuhr, dass Squint und Zayne da waren. Er bereute, ihr nie die Wahrheit erzählt zu haben und dachte, dass Zayne helfen könnte und dass der Junge in Ordnung sei. Jedoch bekam Adasca die Unterhaltung mit, beendete diese und drohte damit, Jarael an die Seuchenversuchsabteilung zu geben, wenn Camper nicht mitspielen würde. Von der Befreiungsaktion durch Zayne bekam er nichts mit, wurde aber von diesem kontaktiert, als man Jarael befreien konnte. Da sie nun keine Geisel mehr war, setzte er seinen eigenen Plan in die Tat um. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über die Exogorthen, ließ diese die Vermächtnis Arkanias angreifen und auch zerstören. Dabei wurde Lord Adasca getötet. Er selbst nahm die Letzte Zuflucht und floh mit den Exogorthen in den Tiefen Raum, wo er diesen die Hyperraumantriebe abnehmen wollte, damit sie keine Gefahr mehr seien. Er verabschiedete sich von Jarael, da sie ihm nicht folgen konnte oder sollte und sprang dann in den Hyperraum. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Nächte des Zorns *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''R2-D2s Datenbank'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Arkanianer Kategorie:Abkömmlinge Kategorie:Mechaniker Kategorie:Biologen Kategorie:Legends en:Gorman Vandrayk es:Gorman Vandrayk fi:Gorman Vandrayk